Liga Mundo Season 35
Liga Mundo Season 35 ran from October 17, 2019 to February 15, 2020. League membership dropped from 49 teams to 46 with the loss of three teams. No new managers nor new teams joined the league while AFC Merry Men, Atlético Melloria, and Galway City all folded prior to the new season on October 7, 2019. The disbandment of Atlético Melloria meant Liga Mundo the league lost one of its three-remaining original clubs: the club had been founded as Arcadia FC in Season 1 and played in the Arcadian Empire for seventeen and a half seasons - later transferring to Costa Libertad and playing a season and a half as Clube Atlético Santos. Then in the off-season leading up to Season 35 the club was relocated for a second time, transferring to Melloria for a re-birth of Atlético Melloria. The disbandment of the Arcadia FC / Clube Atlético Santos / Atlético Melloria franchise left just Transvaal Springboks and Marseille FC as the last remaining original clubs founded back in Season 1. To better balance out the playing schedule, the first leg of Copa Cato XXVIII was delayed by two weeks to kick off on the first Sunday in November 2019 instead of its typical start on the first Sunday of the new season. Early into the season, MudBug was fired as the manager of Swamplandia Sinners on October 28, 2019 after 32 seasons at the helm, the second most-senior manager in the league. Fulham FC was taken over by new ownership, mid-way into the season, on December 1, 2019 and renamed Cebu United FC Final Standings insert table Regular Season LM1 Primera Liga Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table LM2 Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table LM3 Tercera Liga Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table LM4 Cuarta Liga Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table LM5 Quinta Liga Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. League MVP insert text All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team insert chart Manager of the Season insert text Copa Cato XXVIII First Round Matches played on November 3 and November 10, 2019 *Marseille FC defeated TP Mazembe (1-0; 2-0) *The Wall FC defeated Ash United (2-0; 2-0) *Atlético Puebla Costeña defeated Swamplandia Sinners (2-0; 1-0) *Samba Boys defeated Aamir Khan United (1-0; 3-1) *Pelikaninhos defeated Fulham FC (3-0; 5-0) *Commandos FC defeated Kyrpäjyrä (3-2; 1-1) *Anfield Road XI defeated Elkanemi Warriors (0-1; 2-0) *Sons of Kyuss defeated Jo Mommas Bhoys (1-0; 2-0) *Westcoast Coolers defeated Ugly Betis (5-3; 0-1) *African Pirates defeated The Fighting Sherms (3-0; 1-1) *Shamone FC defeated United FC (3-1; 0-0) *Northern Ultra Stars defeated Namib Cosmos FC (4-1; 1-0) *El Diablos defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (0-0; 1-0 ET) *Ashie Road 11 defeated Sporting Los Angeles (0-1; 3-0 ET) Second Round Matches played on November 17 and November 24, 2019 *Dodo International defeated Ashie Road 11 (2-0; 2-0) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated El Diablos (1-0; 2-0) *Northern Ultra Stars defeated The Wailers (2-2; 2-1) *Inglourious Fxckers defeated Shamone FC (2-0; 2-0) *Zwigwena FC defeated African Pirates (3-1; 3-0) *Westcoast Coolers defeated Marathonians FC (0-0; 1-0) *Verde Maltas defeated Sons of Kyuss (0-0; 2-1) *Anfield Road XI defeated The Red Spartans (1-1; 2-1) *Commandos FC defeated Transvaal Springboks (2-0; 1-0) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Pelikaninhos (0-0; 0-0 PK 4-3) *Samba Boys defeated Pera Club (1-1; 2-1 ET) *Bethlehem FC defeated Atlético Puebla Costeña (0-0; 3-1) *The Wall FC defeated Kano Pillars (2-0; 2-0) *Le Invictus defeated Marseille FC (1-0; 1-0) *Amani Umoja FC defeated Akwa United (1-1; 2-1) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Enyimba International (3-0; 2-2) Third Round Matches played on December 1 and December 8, 2019 *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Dodo International (1-1; 2-2) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Amani Umoja FC (1-1; 0-0) *Inglourious Fxckers defeated The Wall FC 3-0; 2-0) *Zwigwena FC defeated Bethlehem FC (1-1; 1-0) *Verde Maltas defeated Ocean´s Gold (2-1; 1-0) *Le Invictus defeated Northern Ultra Stars (1-2; 3-0) *Westcoast Coolers defeated Samba Boys (0-1; 1-0 PK 6-5) *Commandos FC defeated Anfield Road XI (4-3; 2-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on December 15 and December 22, 2019 *Verde Maltas defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (0-0; 1-0) *Zwigwena FC defeated Inglourious Fxckers (2-0; 1-0) *Le Invictus defeated Westcoast Coolers (1-1; 0-0) *Commandos FC defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (2-2; 1-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on December 29, 2019 and January 5, 2020 *Zwigwena FC defeated Commandos FC (1-0; 2-2) *Le Invictus defeated Verde Maltas (1-2; 3-1 ET) Copa Cato XXVIII Finals Matches played on January 12 and January 19, 2020 *Zwigwena FC defeated Le Invictus (3-0; 1-0) Challenge Cup competitions Pippas-Titans Challenge Cup X insert results Team Pages *Gopher City Pippas FC *Transvaal Springboks Nation and Member Pages *Gopherbashi *Transvaal (Botha)